The destiny Lucy have to go through
by Grace DragFilia
Summary: a girl was the key to save the world before it go straight to hell. the only one to prevent the resurrection of Zeref. if he was awaken he will brought destruction. what will happened when everything clashed and reveal a new forbidden secret ? will it became the end of the new life ? read to find out. NALU and other couple included. and the main couple is NALU. only summary edit
1. meeting with the Princess

**for your info ( M ) means he/she talking in their mind and if all caps that mean they were shouting.**

Natsu : hey Lucy ...

Lucy : what ?

Natsu : i mean the creator

Lucy : oh...

Lucy Dragneel : what is it ?

Natsu : how will the story end ?

Lucy Dragneel : see it your self

Natsu : what ? i was one of the character i could know what i wanted

Lucy Dragneel : Gray, Erza little help here ? ( while sustaining Natsu )

Gray : (start to hold Natsu down) if she told you now it wouldn't be a surprize

Natsu : i don't care

Lucy Dragneel : ( while holding Natsu before he could attack me) let's start the story shall we

* * *

Lucy was a Water, Ice, and Celestial Dragon Slayer. no one in the guild ever find out about it. she used Celestial spirit magic now. she is joining Fairy Tail when she was 12. now she was already 13 she met Natsu when he joined the guild Lucy live was 50 % different then usual. she was often go on a mission with Natsu. Natsu already join the guild about 2 months now before he brought a giant egg to the guild then Master asked...

Master : Natsu... What egg do you brought with you ?

Natsu : this is a dragon egg

Whole guild ( except Natsu, Lucy and Makarov) : WHAT ?!

Master : are you sure about this Natsu ?

Natsu : of course I'm sure i was raised by a dragon after all

* * *

note : Natsu still had the same magic as the usual. Gray, Erza, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Elfman & Lissana already joined the guild before Natsu

* * *

Lucy : Hey Natsu ! How could you be so sure ?

Natsu : because on the egg shell there are mark that looked like dragons claw ( while pointing the mark in the egg )

after seeing what Natsu show her she realized that is was true...

Master : then how are you going to hatch it ?

Natsu : with my fire of course

Lucy : (hit Natsu head) if you use your fire the egg wouldn't hatch ! it would be burn...

Natsu : then what are we going to do ?

Lucy : what do you mean by we ?

Natsu : you and i of course

Natsu know that Lucy would reject the idea so he make his puppy eye that was the only thing she couldn't resist...

Lucy : okay- okay i will help you

whole guild : awe...(except Natsu and Lucy of course)

she rent a house near the guild. she was going to rest when she sees Natsu and he say

Natsu : yo, Luce...

Lucy : WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ?!

Natsu : you said you would help me hatch the egg right ?

Lucy : but not now

Natsu used his puppy dog eye again...

Lucy : okay - okay ... just wait here i will borrow some book in the library to help us

Natsu : okay

Lucy go to the library and got what she need. when she and go to the living room she sees Natsu sleeping... she couldn't wake him out because of his cuteness and then she goes to her desk and started reading the book she borrowed. her eyes need some rest from reading now so she looking away to the living room. Natsu is supposed to be seen from where she seat. she start searching him all over her apartment until she heard some snoring coming from her room when she open the door she saw Natsu sleeping peacefully on her bed she let him be and go back reading on her desk. she was tired and without her notice she fall asleep on her desk. the next day she wake up because a salmon haired guy were waking her up. she said...

Lucy : what is it Natsu ?

Natsu : i think the egg just move

Lucy shocked then go to see the egg ... the egg was cold not like before

Lucy : NATSU COME HERE

Natsu : what is it Lucy ? ( running towards her )

Lucy : put some of your fire magic to your hand

Natsu : okay ( while doing what Lucy told him and in confused state )

Lucy : could you lower the temperature a little ?

Natsu : okay ( more confused than before)

after that Lucy brought Natsu hand close to the egg and when she think it's already enough she sigh in relieved and say...

Lucy : sh... that was close

Natsu : close to what ?

Lucy : the egg almost dead because of cold

Natsu was pretty shocked but Lucy said...

Lucy : Natsu take the egg to the guild. i will catch up to you later

Natsu : why ?

Lucy : i need to rest

Natsu : okay then see you at the guild Lucy

Lucy : see ya

Natsu were heading towards the guild and now Lucy could get a nice rest... Lucy woke up at 2 PM she is getting ready to get to the guild when Lucy arrived she saw Natsu fighting with Gray near the egg and Natsu almost fall on top of the egg but Lucy save it in time ...

Lucy : NATSU ! YOU ALMOST MAKE THE EGG CRACK !

Natsu : sorry

Lucy : *sigh* better be careful next time

Natsu nodded then Lucy go to the bar and talking to Mira and other was already 6 pm Lucy decided to go home and she got to the living room she saw Natsu and say...

Lucy : Natsu what are you doing here again ?

Natsu : you said you would help me yo hatch the egg remember ?

Lucy : now where is the egg ?

Natsu : here

Lucy checked the egg and say...

Lucy : the egg is going to hatch soon

Natsu : really ?

Lucy : yeah i'm sure of it

the next day at the guild...

Natsu : Lucy the egg is starting to crack

Lucy : WHAT ?

Natsu : ( running towards the egg ) over here !

when the egg is fully crack 2 cat was flying out from the egg shell. one blue one pink. the pink one landed on Lucy's head and the Blue one landed on Natsu's head. Lucy name the pink one Amy and Natsu name the blue one Happy they grew up together in happiness.

* * *

**yo minna how is the first chapter ? please give some review **

**Natsu : Lucy how will this story be going ?**

**Lucy : yeah i want to know the story is pretty interesting ?**

**Lucy Dragneel : really ? but you need to find it out yourself**

**Natsu & Lucy : what ? no fun**

**Lucy Dragneel : if i told you now that wouldn't be a surprize**

**Lucy : she got a point let's just wait for the next chapter**

**hope u like the story minna ^_^**

**Erza : you better fast with the story **

**Lucy Dragneel : it's fine i already make the chapter i only need to type them and don't worry you and Gray would have time to had your own dialogue **

**Erza : really ?**

**Lucy Dragneel : I promise you just wait minna  
**


	2. Lucy secret revealed

**Lucy Dragneel : i'm back minna ! what do you think about the story ? interesting isn't it ?**

**Natsu : Lucy just continue already **

**Lucy : Natsu calm down**

**Natsu : no way that i could **

**Lucy Dragneel : a little help here guys**

**Erza : you better shut up Natsu**

**Lucy Dragneel : ( still holding Natsu with Erza and Gray ) let's start the story minna**

* * *

now Lucy, Natsu and the other already at 16 some is 17 and Erza and Mira is already 19. when Mira and Erza age is 14 they pass the S-class Exam. Erza was planing on bringing Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Amy to a S-class quest to catch a dragon. But the dragon was to strong so Lucy decided to show her Dragon slayer magic. Her dragons made her an amulet that make her power and dragon smell completely hidden. she was pushing the heart in the middle of her amulet. before she push it she turn back to the other and say ...

Lucy : (tear in her eye) sorry guys i think it's time for you guys to find out about this

Lucy push the heart button in her necklace, after she push it 3 light color Sky Blue, Dark Blue, and yellow were surprised until she scream

Lucy (Scream) : Roar of the Water, Ice, Celestial dragon

Everyone shock when she say 3 kind of dragon roar, they think that it was impossible to had 3 kind of dragon slayer magic for one person, but she could done it ! Everyone still shocked when they see Lucy battle the dragon herself and they noticed something different about her, she became thinner, higher, and her hair color change to be a paler one, she finish it with a Dragon secret move Lucy scream...

Lucy : Dragon Secret Technique ice, water, celestial phoenix blast

they saw a red phoenix in her attack and the dragon was defeated. Lucy sigh in exhaustion her wings was disappearing bit by bit Natsu caught her in time before she fell and Natsu said...

Natsu : Lucy are you okay ?

Lucy : (between cough) Natsu... Please push... the heart in my... necklace...

Natsu : okay ( while doing what Lucy told him )

Lucy was coming back to normal and say

Lucy : thanks Natsu

Natsu : Lucy you better rest

Lucy : thanks Natsu (start to falling asleep)

Erza is standing up and walk towards Natsu and say...

Erza : i don't even know she held such an intense power

Gray : yeah neither am i

Erza : Natsu do you know what make her hide her power ?

Natsu : no, i don't know

Erza : Gray help me carry the dragon

Gray : what about Natsu ?

Erza : Natsu had to carry Lucy you know

Natsu : why did i had to carry her ?

Erza : you are the only one who know Lucy house. you carry Lucy to the train station first.

Natsu : okay-okay... WHAT ? WE GOING TO GO BACK USING A TRAIN ?

Erza : of course we are

Natsu : you know i had motion sickness

Erza : (giving Natsu a glare) go now

Natsu : y-yes Ma'am

Erza : good now GO

Natsu : y-yes Ma'am (running before Erza could scold him again)

Natsu is waiting for Erza and Gray in the train station for 30 minutes. when they arrived Natsu asked Erza ...

Natsu : Erza could i wake Lucy ? i want to know if she had some spell that would make me feel better at the train

Erza : okay but you need to put her on your lap to sleep after that okay ...

Natsu : okay (facing Lucy) Lucy... Lucy...

Lucy is starting to open her eyes but her sight still blurry

Lucy : Natsu , is that you ?

Natsu : yeah, do you had any spell that could made me feel better in the train?

Lucy : i had just wait

Lucy push a little star in her amulet and say...

Lucy : Star case...

Golden light starting to form in her hand and Natsu felt a bit better on the train. Lucy already fall asleep and Natsu was staring blankly to the sky until Erza say...

Erza you will fulfill your promise right ?

Natsu : what promise ?

Erza : you promise to put sleeping Lucy at your lap

Natsu : okay *gulp*

Natsu hand slowly carried her and put her on his lap. he's so scared that Lucy would wake up but he was happy that he was able to see her cute face and he fell asleep. when he wake up they were already at Magnolia train station. he didn't realize that every member of team Natsu is asleep Natsu called out...

Natsu : hey Stripper, Erza, Happy, Amy we're already arrived...

all of them wake up then Erza said...

Erza : we better get off now...

Natsu : a little help here

Erza : carry her alone

Natsu : but...

Erza : no but (giving death stare at Natsu)

Natsu : ye-yes Ma'am

Natsu ended up carrying Lucy with a scared heart

Erza : Natsu take Lucy and Amy home now. we will tell master about the mission and Lucy magic

Natsu : okay... ( going to a different way )

Amy : Natsu ? Are you alright ?

Natsu : i'm okay Amy just a little tired

when they arrived Natsu put Lucy in her bed because he was tired he didn't realize that he slept beside Lucy while holding her hand

* * *

Lucy Dragneel : how is the 2nd chapter minna ?

Lucy : wait how did i fainted ?

Lucy Dragneel : didn't you know you're out of magic power

Natsu : how could you make me like a puppet Erza ?

Erza : what i only doing what Lucy told me !

Gray : i think a new fight will start

Lucy Dragneel : enough guys and minna i hope u like the chapter ^_^


	3. Lose control of anger

Lucy Dragneel : I'm back minna

Natsu : just continue the story already

Lucy Dragneel : okay-okay let's go to the story shall we

* * *

The next day when Lucy woke up she saw Erza and Gray staring at said...

Lucy : what are you two staring at ?

Gray : look beside you !

Lucy : Ahh... what are you doing in my bed ?

Natsu fall from the bed and said...

Natsu : what the **** Lucy ?

Lucy : why are you sleeping beside me ?

Natsu : I don't know ! what i know is this is the first time i could sleep peacefully

Erza : just forget it, and get ready already we're going to the guild

Lucy : by the way how do you two get here, I never told you my house, didn't I ?

Gray : we are worried about you so we ask around if someone know you and where do you live

Lucy : oh... and one more Natsu, don't ever sleep in my bed ever again (black aura surrounding her and she stare at Natsu)

Natsu : ye-yes ma'am (trembeling in fear)

when Lucy ready they go to the guild when they arrived a table hit Lucy face Lucy go dark and suddenly a black aura surrounding her...

Lucy : WHO JUST THROW A TABLE ON MY DIRECTION ?

the whole guild silent for 5 minutes then they start pointing at each other

Lucy : WHO DID THIS !?

the whole guild got paralyzedand then they whispering at each other that Lucy is even scarier than Erza when she is very mad. the master going out from his office because of the sudden silentness saw Lucy mad and he stop her

Makarov : Lucy, why are you look so angry ?

Lucy : Someone just hit me with a table...

Makarov : My children... please be carefull next time when you're in a battle in the guild. and now answer me... who is the one that just throw a table ?

everyone pointed at Jet and he Just sighing in a scared get out of control then say ...

Lucy : Jet you're going to pay...

before Lucy could finish her sentence master hold her back

Master : Lucy dear, please calm down

Lucy started to calm down and suddenly she fainted. The other are very worried because all of them were pretty far to catch Lucy on time but Natsu catch her Erza ask...

Erza : since when did Natsu be so fast ?

Gray : I don't know but. Something feel isn't right here

Natsu brought Lucy to the infirmary with Mirajane and the rest of team Natsu behind them. when Natsu put Lucy down rot the infirmary bed Mirajane check her then she said...

Mirajane : don't worry Natsu Lucy is okay I think she's just to tired

Natsu : arigatou Mira

when Mira Leave the infirmary the rest of team Natsu arrived ...

Erza : is Lucy okay ?

Natsu : Mira said that Lucy's okay

Erza : do you know why Lucy go out of control ?

Both Natsu and Gray started thinking

* * *

Lucy : oh no is this the end ?

Lucy Dragneel : is it that bad ?

Lucy : people said that if people that never think started to think that means the end is near

Lucy Dragneel : oh. But I'm not done yet

Natsu : what do I need too say in the next conversation Lucy ?

Lucy Dragneel : think your self

Natsu : if I'm not wrong we will talk about Igneel right ?

Lucy Dragneel : what a baka

Natsu : who are you calling baka

Lucy Dragneel : let's go back to the story

* * *

but nothing come too their mind because they're to Baka

* * *

Natsu +Gray : who are you calling Baka

Lucy Dragneel : would you guys stop interrupting ! let's get back to the story

* * *

But then Natsu say ...

Natsu :why do we need to think when we could ask Lucy ?

Gray : good idea Natsu . Wa-wai-wait did Natsu just say something that make sense ?

Natsu : then what stripper ?

Erza : we better wait until Lucy wake up

they wait for. 3 hour and 18 minutes Natsu was already tired of waiting. He go out of control.

Natsu : WHY DIDN'T SHE WOKE UP ?

Erza : calm down Natsu just wait for her to be awake

Natsu : how long do I need to e wait for her to wake up

Lucy : Natsu is that you ?

Natsu : Lucy you already wake up

Lucy : how did I end up in the infirmary ?

Erza : wait you don't are member anything ? What the last thing you remember ?

Lucy : the last thing I remember is sleeping on the train

Gray : you didn't realize that you make the whole guild paralyzed ?

Lucy : nope not at all

Erza : do you had something that make you lost of control ?

Lucy : I think it was my Dragon slayer magic

Erza : what do you mean Lucy ?

Lucy : my dragon slayer magic making me lost controls of my anger

Makarov : is it true my child ?

Lucy : yes Master it's true

Makarov : could you walk my child ?

Lucy : yes Master

Makarov : I need you to Tell the other what happened

Lucy : sure Master

Makarov : silent our dear Lucy want to say something

Lucy : minna gomen that I make all of you scared. I guess I lose control of my anger because of my dragon slayer magic I release yesterday

there were silence until Cana decided to broke it...

Cana : it's okay Lucy we forgive you

when everybody not noticing Lucy start to get vertigo and fainted again and the same as before Natsu catch her in time and bring her back to the infirmary

* * *

Lucy Dragneel : how is the chapter minna ?

Natsu : cool you make me like a prince

Lucy : it's really interesting

Lucy Dragneel : minna if you had twitter you could follow me Grace_Dragfilia

Lucy and the other : see you soon minna


	4. The plan

Lucy Dragneel : I'm back minna

Natsu : would you continue the story ! Baka

Lucy Dragneel : what did you just call me ?

Natsu :Baka

Lucy : let's start minna ( Natsu and Lucy Dragneel fighting in the background)

* * *

Mira : Lucy is almost out of magic so just let her rest and for a while

Erza : thank you Mira. Now, we need to bring Lucy back so she could rest peacefully

Natsu : who will carry her ?

Erza : you of course

Natsu : why me ? why doesn't stripper here do it ? You should give me a rest

Erza : (giving Natsu a death Stare ) it's an order

Natsu : (shivering in fear) y-y-y-ye-yes ma-ma'am

Erza : good

Natsu carried Lucy in the sTate of being force by the guild strongest female Mage. But he felt something different but he didn't care and he carried Lucy to her apartment. Erza and Gray was in front of him and open the door to let him put Lucy down at her bed. After Natsu done putTing Lucy down Erza said...

Erza : Natsu you stay here tonight okay !

in scared and shivered Natsu nodded...

Erza : good

Erza and Gray getting out of Lucy apartment and Erza let out a little smirk...

Gray : o-oi Erza ? Why do you had an evil smirk on your face ? You're scaring me

Erza : you know what the girls in the guild talking about right ?

Gray : they talking about love

Erza : and when we saw Lucy this morning

Gray : Natsu and Lucy sleeping in one bed

Erza : now think

after a while longer...

Gray ( a little loud) : oh so you're trying to make them realize their feelings and make them a couple

Erza : sh...

Gray : sorry... And I bet that Mira is in as well

Erza : yup, all the girl in Fairy Tail are

Gray : count me in

then they leave Lucy apartment.

* * *

Lucy Dragneel : oh I'm so tired

Natsu : I'm the one who should be tired baka

Lucy Dragneel : just shut up And the next chapter will be available soon so don't miss it and sorry if this chapter is to short it was because I don't use my usual book and half of the chapter is in the last n chapter and hope u like the story


	5. secret Love

Lucy Dragneel : I'm back minna

Lucy : in this chapter me, Natsu and Amy are going to a quest right ?

Lucy Dragneel : you just destroy the secret Lucy

Lucy : sorry

Natsu : cut it out let's start

* * *

Natsu is tired he push Lucy gently to the other side on the bed and Natsu sleep on the different side of her wake up in the middle of the night and feel something different it was warm but not So soft like her blanket... When she opened her eyes she saw Natsu face and he was hugging her. Lucy tried to let go of his grip but he's to strong then she heard Natsu mumbling in his sleep she go closer to hear what his mumbling about she heard what his mumbling about she never know that he really care about her here is what he mumbling about...

Natsu : Lucy don't leave me . I don't want to lose you

he repeated what he said until Lucy go back to sleep and keep mumbling about it. In the morning Lucy awake and Natsu arm already release her so she go bathing. After she done She go to the kitchen to cook something for the three of them.

* * *

Lucy Dragneel : sorry I forgot to tell you Happy is out on a mission with Wendy and Carla

Natsu : how could you forgot to mention such IMportant thing like that

Lucy Dragneel : you didn't reminded me either Baka

Lucile : Lucy calm down ( Lucy D and Natsu already fighting )

Lucy : Lucile-San they wouldn't want to stop the fight

Lucile : okay then Lucy-chan would you help me to continue the story ?

Lucy : sure that would be interesting

* * *

When Natsu wake up he was to busy searching for Lucy that supposed to. Be sleeping beside him. He didn't smell Lucy's cooking smell untill she shout

Lucy : NATSU, AMY WAKE UP ! BREAKFAST READY

Natsu go to the kitchen and his jaw drop seeing the best looking food ever in the table..

Natsu : wow...

Lucy : Impressed ?

Natsu : of course I am. And since when you could cook something like this ?

Lucy : since I join the guild

Natsu : what do you mean ?

Lucy : I was Fairy Tail barmaid before Mira join

Natsu : really ?

Lucy : you don't believe me ?

Natsu : I Believe you

and they eat peacefully. When they arrived at the guild Natsu kick the guild door open and shout ...

Natsu : MORNING MINNA !

Most member of FT guild : morning Natsu

Lucy : morning (while walking to the Bar and dodging everything with ease)

Amy : morning

Most member of FT guild : morning Lucy, Amy ( not all )

Mira : morning Lucy, Amy

Levy : morning Lu-chan, morning A-chan

Lucy + Amy : morning guys

Mira : ara-ara it's rare to see you coming here with Natsu

Lucy (a little blush on her face ) : actually we are often to come to the guild together with Happy and Amy

there a little silence untill Natsu come and said...

Natsu : let's go On a job Lucy, Amy

Gray : that fast ? Your going again ?we just go back from a mission 3 days ago & Lucy need to make her self in a better mood so she wouldn't had any moods swing

Lucy : don't worry I already feeling better and my mood swing already done so it's okay. and Natsu, what job do you Pick ?

Natsu : (handing a piece of paper to Lucy) it would be easy

Lucy read it and it says

We need 2 Mage with different gender

to catch a criminal who like to kill

couple near Aqua resort

reward 1.000.000. Jewel

Lucy : what ? That more to pay my rent more then a whole year

Natsu(taking the paper from Lucy hand and slammed it in the bar) : Mira we take this jobs...

Mira : oh that job is easy good luck you guys ...

the three of them nodded and left the guild with happy expression ( only Natsu and Lucy ) suddenly Gray said...

Gray : did it just me or the both of them is feeling happy without any reason ?

Mira (M) : the both of them are to dense to realize each other feelings isn't it ?

* * *

Mira : Kyaa Lucy please more story !

Lucy D : calm down Mira I will type the next chapter soon

Mira : how Is the line of the story ? Happy, sad or so sweet ?

Lucy D : sorry but it's still a secret but at chapter 7 better prepare tissue a because it was sad

Natsu : please wrote the next chapter soon

Lucy : yeah I'm dead curious

Lucy D : follow me at twitter minna grace_dragfilia bye


	6. The new look of Natsu

Lucy D : I'm back please follow me at twitter Grace_Dragfilia let's go to the story

* * *

The three of them go back and started packing their things and meet at the train station. After casting star case they ride the train to Aqua Resort...

Natsu : Lucy why didn't you tell me that you had magic to help my motion sickness ?

Lucy : it's part of my celestial dragon slayer magic I rarely using it because if I using it to much I will easily lost control like before

Natsu : so when you're arm broken.. (Didn't finish his sentence)

Lucy : yeah I use my magic to make it heal faster

Natsu : Amy that mean all of this time you know Lucy is a dragon slayer ?

Amy : I know... But she didn't want any body to know that she was a dragon slayer so she told me to keep it a secret

When Amy finished his sentence they were already at Aqua resort train station and go to the request sender and when they arrived Lucy knocked the door and then someone say..

Ms 1 : who are you ?

Lucy : we are Fairy Tail wizard that accepted your request

Ms 1 : come in

the door start to open and the butler said...

Butler : follow me please...

they follow the butler until they saw a giant golden door and the butler knocked . and he say...

Butler : Master the wizard that accepted you're request is already here

Ms 2 : told them to come in

the golden door started to open slowly and revealed a very Important looking man...

Ms 2 : hello Ms Lucy and Mr Dragneel nice to meet you i am Genjuro Otawa the owner of Aqua resort.. please sit down when i tell you what your job is

time pass...

they were thingking a way to Catch the criminal then Lucy said...

Lucy : Natsu, Amy Mr. Genjuro said that the criminal attack every one that together in the middle of the night right ?

Natsu nodded and she continue..

Lucy : Natsu and I going to the part where the couple dissapeard Amy you sneak behind us so if we got cought you could get their attention and make a chance for me and Natsu to get away we will do our plan at 8pm and Natsu please use a usual clothes of a teenage boy so they wouldn't find out that we are wizard and make your guild mark hidden. you get it Natsu ?

Natsu : I got it

Lucy : Amy help him to pick the clothes okay

Amy : sure

Lucy : now let's get ready

now already 8pm...

Lucy (m) : now already 8pm. Natsu is already waiting for me out side of the hotel.

Lucy took Her belt and took her spirit key with her and then go down stairs she saw Natsu and Amy in the garden. Natsu really look like a usual guy using a white t-shirt with orange sleeve and a black jeans and this time he didn't use his scarf. Lucy ran toward him and ask ...

Lucy : Natsu ? Why didn't you use your scarf ?

Natsu : because everyone remember me so I think they would remember my Scarf to

Lucy never think that his scarf could destroy their disguise! Lucy is changing her hair style and clothing And she put make up on...

Lucy : let's go guys

* * *

Lucy Dragneel : ne minna how is the story ?

Natsu : what the hell Lucy you know I never want to let go of my scarf if I don't use it I will forget where do I put it

Lucy : relax Natsu this is only fan fiction

Lucy Dragneel : you better hear what your girl friend say

Natsu : what do you mean

Lucy : no... I'm not his !

Lucy Dragneel : sayonara minna I will post the next chapter soon hope u like the story


	7. The sad moment

Lucy Dragneel : follow me at twitter Grace_Dragfilia

Natsu : you said this chapter will be sad

Lucy Dragneel : oh yes it will better prepare some tissue

Lucile : let's start

* * *

Natsu and Amy nodded and start the plan. Lucy and Natsu walk side by side while smiling and laughing but they were on guard because the killer could appeared out of no where with out any sound. They were on guard untill suddenly their body paralyzed and then a man covered in black go out from the bushes. Amy notice this she bring a huge rock and fly with it while trying to be unseen. And then the killer said ...

killer : oh... You guys ware so sweet but you're making the wrong decision coming here at night dating. This is your last chance to see each other now die... ( knife in his hand running towards Natsu & Lucy planing to stab their heart )

before the killer reach Lucy, Amy let the rock falling to the killer...

Amy : NATSU, LUCY NOW IS YOUR CHANCE !

the both of them stared at each other and nodded. Lucy took out Loke keys and Natsu getting ready for battle...

Lucy : gate of the Lion I open thee... Loke

Loke : anything to do princess ?

Lucy : please stop calling me princess and help us to beat him...

Loke : as you wish my princess

the three of them battle at the cliff suddenly Lucy slipped and fall from the cliff and then she shout ...

Lucy : Natsu... Loke ...

Natsu and Loke try to save her but she already disappeared in to the ocean they were shouting her name and while crying they battle him and screaming in anger...

Natsu : YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID !

Loke : YOU JUST KILLED MY BELOVED OWNER YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL MY WRATH...

* * *

Lucy magic is still low only enough to summon 1 zodiac spirit and Amy was blown away because of the intensity of Natsu attack

* * *

When they finished taking care of the killer the both of them and Amy go collect the reward and go back to the guild with sad face. When they back at the guild they didn't have the energy left to tell them what happened until Mira ask...

Mira : Natsu, Loke, Amy where is Lucy ?

Amy ( crying ) : Lucy is gone , forever

the whole guild started to tear up and say Lucy name with a low voice..

Mira : then where is her body ? ( tears in her eye )

Amy : in the ocean ( hugging Natsu that crying as hard as her )

the next 2 day Lucy funeral will be held in a church Master speak... ( the weather is perfect for funeral it's raining very hard)

Master : my dear child you will always be in our precious memory that will never leave us. We will always remember you in our live. Is there any one who want to say something to our dear family ?

Erza : Lucy you're the best partner I ever had so kind and care about other I hope that you will be happy in the other side ( put a bunch of flower on Lucy grave )

Gray : sorry for the wrong deeds I do to you Lucy I wish that you will forgive me and I want you to be happy in the other side ( put a bunch of flower on Lucy grave )

Levy : you are the best, best friend I ever had I wish you will be happy in the other side ( putting a bunch of flower on Lucy grave while crying on Gajeel chest no one ever think that they Will do it now )

after some people done giving a word Gray ask to Erza...

Gray : Erza, have you seen Flame Brain anywhere around here ?

Erza : no, I haven't seen him for a while now

Gray : that idiot he should come at least for her funerals

when the funeral is done all of them were going home in sadness... After the grave was empty Natsu go to Lucy grave and whispered...

Natsu : Lucy... Please, come back... don't leave me Amy and Happy alone ( crying so hard )

after that very day Natsu lived in Lucy apartment and continue living there with Happy and Amy. They pay her rent every month and no one ever see them smile anymore

* * *

Natsu : what the hell Lucy ?

Lucy D : now what Natsu ?

Natsu : Lucy is not going to die that easily

Lucy D : I know continue reading Lucy is only transported and hope u all like the story


	8. In the Spirit World

Lucy Dragneel : keep reading minna in the next chapter you would be surprized

Natsu : why would I be surprised?

Lucy Dragneel : Lucy is transported to a world and on the next chapter It would be revealed

Natsu : is that so ?

* * *

In the spirit world ...

Loke was crying because he lost his beloved Master, his precious owner and said to every Lucy spirit that in the hall walking around... He say it with cold voice , tear, and he couldn't lift his head. The spirit king hear this and say to Loke in private...

Spirit King: is it true that our beloved celestial wizard is dead ?

Loke : yes ( tear falling from his cheek to the ground and not lifting his head )

Spirit King know the rules very well but if he disbanded Loke again then all Lucy hardwork to take him back would be no use so he decided something. ( when hearing the sad news Aquarius is crying so hard )...

Spirit King : the spirit of Lucy Heartfilia will not leave the spirit world. Loke you could rejoin Fairy Tail. Aries, Gemini, and Virgo you could join Fairy Tail to if you want and Gemini you need to had your own look and don't disguise as your owner. And Lucy Heartfilia spirit wouldn't had any other contract with other celestial wizard.

after the announcement everyone go back and Loke,Aries,Virgo and Gemini go to Fairy Tail to become a member of the guild. All of the time the 4 of go on a mission together but no one ever see them smile...

* * *

Lucy Dragneel : follow me at twitter minna Grace_Dragfilia I wish that you like the story and I will post the new chapter soon


	9. Millenium the dragon world

Lucy D : please follow me at twitter Grace_Dragfilia

* * *

In millenium ( dragon world )...

Lucy : where am I ?

Icy : do you remember me Lucy ?

Lucy ( shocked ) : Icy is that you ?

Icy appeared from the shadow...

Icy : yes Lucy

Lucy run towards Icy and hug his snout...

Lucy : Icy I miss you... Is Celestia and Jessica is here ?

Celestia : we're here Lucy ( appearing from the shadow )

Lucy : Jessica, Celestia, Icy where have you been ?

Jessica : we're here all the time Lucy

Lucy : by the way where are we ?

Jessica : we're in Milenium, Dragon world

Lucy : that mean Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana is here to ?

Metalicana : how do you know me kiddo ?

Lucy : from your idiot son Gajeel

Igneel : yo minna ! Jessica who is that girl over there ?

Jessica : she is the one who hold the key to our world and she is searching for you, Metalicana and Grandine.

Igneel : so you're Lucy eh... and how do you know me?

Lucy : from your reckless son Natsu

Igneel : you met him ?

Lucy : yup actually we're good friends

Igneel : how is he ?

Icy : enough Igneel we need to tell her what happened

Lucy : what happened ?

Icy : everyone in the real world and spirit world think that you're already dead

Lucy ( shocked ) : that mean

Icy : yes Lucy you're going to stay here and maybe you wouldn't meet the other anymore

Lucy ( tear starting to fall ) : no I want to go back, I want to meet my friend I want to be with Natsu

Every dragon shocked but know what happened Lucy already found her mate so the dragon decided to take her back...

Grandine : the only way you could go back to the real world is to master all the main dragon slayers element and your emotion

Lucy ( wiping her tear ) : really ?

Igneel : could I train her first Grandine? I think she already used to fire because she was Natsu partner after all

Grandine : sure

Igneel : how manY attack you know ?

Lucy : hmm...Fire Dragon's Roar,Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist,Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Fire Dragon's Sword Edge, Fire Dragon's Gleaming Flame, Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow , Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang, Fire Dragon's Red Lotus Flame Exploding Blade, Guren Houou Ken,Dragon Force.**  
**

Igneel : now imagine fire blazing inside you. If you ready to try to use all the attack

Lucy : I get it ( takes a deep breath ) Fire Dragon's Roar,Fire Dragon's Claw, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist,Fire Dragon's Wing Attack, Fire Dragon's Sword Edge, Fire Dragon's Gleaming Flame, Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow , Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang, Fire Dragon's Red Lotus Flame Exploding Blade, Guren Houou Ken

Igneel : you had a good control there

Lucy : thanks

Igneel : now go to Grandine

Lucy : why did Grandine the second ?

Igneel : because you we're close to Natsu it's easier for you to master it if I guess the second dragon slayer that close to you is Wendy right ?

Lucy : yes, but how will that related ?

Igneel : because you're close to Natsu it's easy for you to control his element

Lucy : so after Grandine it would be Metalicana turn to teach me dragon slayer element

Igneel : you get it so fast not like my idiot son Natsu.i teach him to read a month he only could read a word

Lucy ( giggling ) : he's an idiot alright

Igneel : yeah

* * *

Natsu : Lucy you making me look like a total idiot

Erza : that's who you really are Natsu

Natsu : Erza you say that I'm an idiot ?

Erza : that's the truth isn't it

Lucy D : stop it and minna hope u like the story


	10. Training with Metalicana and Grandine

Lucy D : minna-San i'm sorry for the delay you guys know why right ? I'm not attending to keep you guys waiting so here is the story...

Natsu : Lucy I miss you

Lucy D : really ? And where is The other ?

Natsu : they take a break only some dragon here

Grandine : let's start

* * *

Lucy nodded and say...

Lucy : What do I need to do Grandine ?

Grandine : how many technique do you know ?

Lucy : **Toujours Pur** ,**Troia** ,**Vernier**, **Arms** ,**Arms x Vernier** ,**Armor** ,**Arms x Armor X Vernier**,**Sky Dragon's Wings ,****Sky Dragon's Walk** ,**Sky Dragon's Roar** ,**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** ,**Sky Dragon's Claw** ,**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang** **Sky Dragon's Shredding Fist** ,**Sky Dragon's Impact Wind** **Sky Dragon's Iron Brand** ,**Shattering Light: Poison Gift,****Shattering Light: Air Shattering Cannon** **,Shattering Light: Sky Drill,****Shattering Light: Infinity Winds**

Grandine : you know so much Lucy your memory are sharp

Lucy : thank you Grandine

Grandine : now if you ready try it but don't use the shattering light spell okay that the hardest spell I train you when you're ready

Lucy : okay

Grandine : just do what I told you to okay use only what I told you **Toujours Pur** ,**Vernier**, **Arms** ,**Armor** ,**Sky Dragon's Wings ,****Sky Dragon's Walk** ,**Sky Dragon's Roar** ,**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** ,**Sky Dragon's Claw** ,**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang** **Sky Dragon's Shredding Fist** ,**Sky Dragon's Impact Wind** ,**Sky Dragon's Iron Brand** and if you already remember what I told you imagine yourself as the wind and using your magic to do that spell for something like Vernier try it on me**  
**

Lucy : okay

Lucy start to concentrate and do what Grandine told her 1 by 1. Her body start to glow in sky light blue color ...

Lucy : **Toujours Pur** ,**Vernier**, **Arms** ,**Armor** ,**Sky Dragon's Wings ,****Sky Dragon's Walk** ,**Sky Dragon's Roar** ,**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** ,**Sky Dragon's Claw** ,**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang** **Sky Dragon's Shredding Fist** ,**Sky Dragon's Impact Wind** ,**Sky Dragon's Iron Brand**

Grandine : you do pretty good Lucy but you need to practice a bit more so you could do it without any problem

Lucy : of course Grandine, now what should I do ?

Grandine : METALICANA COME HERE RIGHT NOW...

Metalicana : why are you calling me Grandine ?

Grandine : it's your turn to train our princess

Metalicana : okay-okay... ( facing Lucy ) tell me kiddo how many technique you know ?

Lucy : Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, Karma Demon: Iron Spiral, Iron Dragon Roar, Iron Dragon Hard Fist, Iron Dragon Sword, Iron Dragon Club, Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs

Metalicana : how could you know all that

Lucy : Gajeel

Metalicana : how often you see him battle ?

Lucy : just once

Metalicana : just once and you already remember all of that ? Even the chant ?

Lucy : yes

Metalicana : you had good memory there kiddo

Lucy : thanks now what should I do ?

Metalicana : try to do what other dragon told you to

Lucy : okay then...

Metalicana : try using 1 by 1

Lucy : Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, Karma Demon: Iron Spiral, Iron Dragon Roar, Iron Dragon Hard Fist, Iron Dragon Sword, Iron Dragon Club, Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs

Metalicana : I don't believe that you only see him fight 1 time

Lucy : but that the truth...

Metalicana : you do all the spell 10 x better then Gajeel when he see me do that 1x he just making his magic drain... He's not as good as you

Lucy : thanks , I guess ? and what should I do next ?

Metalicana : go to Grandine she should know what to do

Lucy : thanks Metalicana

Metalicana : no problem kiddo

Lucy run to Grandine ...

Lucy : Grandine what should I do next Grandine ?

Grandine : let's train first we need to wait for 3 other element dragon slayer

Lucy : ok who are they ?

Grandine : Aki, Yuki, and Haru

Lucy : could I know what element did they use ?

Grandine : of course you can. Yuki is the element of snow, Haru is spring, Aki is autumn

Lucy : oh...

Grandine : let's continue our training while waiting them to come back

Lucy : Grandine when I come back could I bring you, Igneel, Metalicana, Celestia, Icy, and Jessica to the human world ?

Grandine : of course you can why not ? But I don't know about Metalicana though

Metalicana : I will go... I need to teach my idiot son to be stronger

Grandine : but if you do anything reckless you will get punished get it ! And the same apply to you to Igneel ...

Lucy is giggling until Metalicana said...

Metalicana : why are you giggling kiddo ?

Lucy : you guys reminded me of Gray and Natsu that froze because of Erza

Igneel : what Natsu froze because of a girl ?

Lucy : yeah she is the strongest girl I our guild before I release my dragon slayer magic

Igneel : what magic did she use ?

Lucy : Re-equip the knight

Igneel : if her magic is re-quip he should be able to defeat her easily

Lucy : don't kidding me she use flame emperess armor that cut flame magic thrown at her so she only get 50 % damage of the attack

Igneel : I never heard that armor before but I'm going to fight her... I'm fired up

Lucy : you really sound like Natsu

Igneel : am I ?

Lucy : totally

* * *

Lucy D : how's the story minna

Natsu : oh thank you, thank you, thank you for bringing Igneel to earthland

Lucy D : no problem Natsu and follow at twitter please Grace_DragFilia


	11. The proof of Lucy could be an S-class

Time pass... 1 year...

now Lucy was 17 and ready to open the portal she called

Lucy : Jessica, Icy, Celestia, Grandine, Igneel, Metalicana let's go

after the dragon change into their human form Lucy open the portal...

Lucy : open a gate of a world with eternal magic I open the portal to Earthland

After the portal is opened the 7 of them go to the other side of earthland that was ended up in front of Lucy apartment but she just keep going to the guild with 6 dragons following behind her. All the citizen where shock seeing a Celestial Mage that supposed to be dead walking around... When they reach the guild Lucy take a very deep breath and then open the door she shout...

Lucy : minna I'm back...

everyone start tearing up because the one they love came back her smile that like a sunshine in the guild that make the other happy... Everyone start running towards Lucy and scream...

Most member of the guild : Lucy... you're back...

Natsu ( shocked ) : Lucy is that you ?

Lucy : yes Natsu, it's me Lucy

Natsu run and hug her tightly...

Natsu : where were you all of this time I almost think you're really dead...

Lucy realize Natsu lack of sleep because of his eyes look so sleepy...

Lucy : I was in the dragon world and Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel maybe you will cry seeing the surprise I brought you guys

6 people standing behind Lucy and start to introduce them self...

Icy : hi I'm Icy the one who teach Lucy her ice dragon slayer magic ( appearance just think of Gray for the clothes light blue and pants color dark blue)

Jessica : I'm Jessica the one who teach Lucy her Water dragon slayer magic ( think of Mira using clothes more like Lucy but not as revealing as Lucy with water logo T-shirt and skirt )

Celestia : hi I'm Celestia the one who teach Lucy her celestial dragon slayer magic ( imagine Erza with golden hair color yellow t-shirt and blue mini skirt )

Grandine : I'm Grandine ( think of Ultear and for face make her face look like Wendy cute face with a mini blue short and a pink tank top )

Wendy : Grandine ...

Wendy run toward her foster parent and hug her

Grandine : Wendy... I'm sorry I leave you in that forest alone

Wendy : it's okay now that I could meet you again... Thank you for bringing Grandine here Lucy

Lucy : your Welcome

Metalicana : Metalicana

Celestia : introduce your self properly Metalicana... * hitting him at his head *

Metalicana : sorry Celestia... I'm Metalicana ( look almost the same with Gajeel but his eye was black not red )

Gajeel : no- no way Metalicana

Igneel : I'm Igneel ( look like Natsu but with red hair and without a scarf clothes like Natsu )

Natsu : Igneel... I miss you I tried to find you more then 5 year I think

Igneel : you idiot

Lucy : Mira is Master Makarov available ?

Mira : yes he's in his office

Lucy : thanks Mira

Mira : you're welcome...

Lucy go upstairs to the master office and knock it...

Master : come in...

Lucy : master it's me Lucy * opening the door and come in then closes the door *

Master : is that really you my child * in the verge of tears *

Lucy : yes Master

Master : What could I do for you my dear ?

Lucy : Could I take the S-class exam right now ?

Master : sure Lucy...

master is standing at the fence of the 2nd floor...

Master : Lucy will take her S-class wizard right now... Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy you guys could help me right ?

Lucy : no need Master I had better opponent...

Master : who is it ?

Lucy : Icy, Igneel, Metalicana want to battle again ?

Icy, Igneel, Metalicana : of course we want to

Lucy : thanks and let's go we better search a place where no one see us ,and it was dangerous so I suggest to stay here except if you really want to see it. I will put up a barrier so nothing going to be destroyed Master. Let's go to the forest

Master nodded and follow Lucy and the six dragon lead the other to the forest and when they ready and out of sight Lucy order...

Lucy : now change to your dragon form...

the 6 dragon change and then...

Grandine : could I join to ?

Lucy : of course Grandine, and Jessica, Celestia if you want to join better fast...

Mira : Lucy are you sure going to fight 6 dragon?

Lucy : trust me Mira I'm going to be find I found this as an exercise

Mira : I hope you're right Lucy

Jessica : alright me and Celestia will Join the fight

Lucy : hope that this battle will be as thrilling when we were training in the dragon world and no hold back give me all you got okay

Jessica : sure Lucy

Lucy : crate a barrier around us Ice dragon Barrier made..

Mira : you ready Lucy ?

Lucy : yes

Mira : ready, set, Battle

all 6 dragon attack Lucy at the same time

Icy : Ice dragon roar

Igneel : fire dragon roar

Jessica : Water dragon roar

Celestia : Celestial dragon roar

Grandine : Sky dragon roar

Metalicana : Iron Dragon roar

Lucy : activate dragon wings ...

there are some dust the other member look worried about Lucy but 1 thing they don't know...

Lucy : thanks for the meal guys now time to get serious... Gate of the Lion, Maiden, Goat, Ram and Ice Maker I open thee Leo, Virgo, Capricorn, Aries, and Haku

Lucy ( m ) : attack them guys I will be the distraction take every chance you got get it ?

Lucy spirit ( m ) : got it

Lucy : Snow dragon crushing fangs... Celestial dragon cosmic destroyer... Iron Dragon roar...

all of them dodge it but then Lucy smirk...

Lucy (m) : now guys

Lucy spirit : hai...

Leo : Regulus gave me your power regulus impact

Aries : Boom wall

Haku : ice make Sharps

Virgo attack from bellow and Capricorn from above the other from their side...

Lucy : force gate closure... Celestial, Water, Ice, Fire, Iron, Sky dragon slashing wings

because the dragon just try to recover from the damage and still a bit hurt and a bit blind because of Regulus shine they couldn't dodge and they fall to the ground. The first 3 to lose is Metalicana, Icy and Jessica. Grandine, Igneel and Celestia still standing...

Igneel : out of magic princess ?

Lucy : who said ? I'm just getting started

Igneel : how you already used the ultimate attack ?

Lucy : that's not my ultimate attack Igneel ... Ice, Celestial, Sky dragon special combination... Plasma Laser...

the attack hit then and Grandine lose this part...

Igneel : what ? Since when you learn those spell ? We didn't even know there such attack?..

Lucy : pretty good right the attack I made ...

Igneel : you made this attack ?

Lucy : yup lets end this enhance wings...

Lucy wings from red dragon wings change into golden dragon wings and she attack...

Lucy : Fire,Celestial dragon dragon impact burst

now the only dragon standing there is Igneel...

Igneel : you would let me know your ultimate attack right Luce...

Lucy : of course and let's end this... Gate of the 12 zodiac I open thee Aquarius, Pisces, Libra, Leo, Virgo, Capricorn, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, Taurus, Sagittarius, Cancer...

Lucy spirit ( m ) : what do we need to do ?

Lucy : give some boost to my magic please...

Lucy spirit ( m ) : of course princess...

Lucy : Celestial spirit of the dragon ruller grant me the power...

Lucy start to glow so bright...

Lucy : Celestial spirit Dragon roar ...

Lucy glow brighter then before when everything back to normal they all see Lucy in the middle of 6 fainted dragon...

Mira : t-t-the w-w-winner I-is Lucy...

everyone is shock then one by one start to cheering up for Lucy for her winning but Lucy was trying to collect her magic and she chant with the rest of her magic...

Lucy : oh the power of the star, heal us with your great power... SARATE TUKUNA

a bright light surrounding Lucy and the dragon when the light disappear Lucy wound healed and the dragon start to be awake and they were healed ...

Gray ( m ) : is that really Lucy ? I don't believe it she could defeat 6 dragon...

* * *

Lucy D : How about this chapter minna ?

Mira : Lucy you said this story using about NaLu ? But where is the NaLu moment ?

Natsu : I'm curious to

Lucy D : I think you will be happy at chapter 13 there is the starting point of the NaLu moment...

Natsu : you said you want to keep this as a secret ?

Lucy D : oh no... Mira... Natsu... I'm gonna make you pay * activating dragon force and let instinct take over *

Natsu : Lucy I'm sorry

Mira : at least I could sharping my power before this S-class exam

Lucy D : good idea hehehe but don't think that I'm gonna go easy on you

Mira : you to

Natsu : just wait for the next chapter and I guess she never to intend to be forgoing about this but follow her Grace_DragFilia and the twitter name is Graciella Lindartono so follow her if you like her story there will be news about her story on her twitter so follow her

Lucy D : good speech Natsu...

Natsu : thanks...


	12. The meeting with her best friend

"congratulation Lucy dear" Master said while shaking her hand."now you're one of our guild S-class wizard..I'm so happy for you" Master said again. "thank you Master, and thanks guys for your help.."

"it was a good fight Lucy.. Keep training and since when you could make type of attack ?," Celestia said. " I think it was when I started doing some experiment, when I try to make blue fire.." Lucy said. " wait I thought Blue Fire is only a legend ?!" Igneel ask. " want to see it guys ?" Lucy ask. " of course we want to " Icy said. And then Lucy said ," ok then... Wait a second. I combine the power of Ice and Fire create a power of cold and hot in an attack Fire,Ice dragon technique combine create Blue Fire..." A blue fire start forming at Lucy hand and then she ask,"want to try it Icy, Igneel, Natsu, Gray ?" Natsu say "let Me try it Lucy," "me to" Igneel said. Lucy said " you better be careful Because the feeling would be weird." " really now Lucy ?" Gray ask.. " why don't you guys proof it ?" Lucy ask but more like a treats. The 4 of them touch the flame what weird was their reaction "what kind of flame is that that flame was crazy cold" Natsu scream because he was very mad. "that flame hurt like hell " the other 3 scream. That's why I'm not using it, I don't want my dragons to be hurt so I never told them" Lucy said in a bit sad tone.

After that Grandine, Metalicana, & Igneel talking to their dragon slayer. Wendy had a sweet talk with Grandine ,while Gajeel and Natsu was being scolded, because they're to weak even to face Lucy even if she only use their element. And then Lucy said..

"let's go back to the guild I want to rest"

"me to, let's go" Grandine said

now they were at the way to the the front of the guild Natsu & Igneel kick the door until broken and then...

" Oh my, you guys will be in a big trouble " Lucy sigh

"I-I-I forgot" Igneel & Natsu said while shivering in fear

Erza see it and then scream "you're in big trouble Natsu Dragneel" at the same time Grandine scream "you're in big trouble Igneel"

"I'm so s-s-so-sorry m-ma'am" Igneel and Natsu say while running away from the girl that,they see as demon.

"they were already running away and begging for forgiveness for sometime now I think it's time to stop this..." Lucy thought

"Grandine, Erza just forgive them already," Lucy said,

"I'm not going to stop until Natsu and Igneel repair the guild door," Erza said while chasing the 2 of them

"I'm not going to stop until I punished Igneel," Grandine said.

"Grandine just stop it already, and Erza is the door being fix I'm going to do it," Lucy said

"Time Ark Magic Reverse," at that time the door already fixed and they stop

"I want to know how many magic and technique you study yourself," Grandine ask Lucy then Lucy explain

"I don't know but for magic 3 ice make, re-equip, and time arc I try to use Maguilty Sense but I still couldn't control it so I never use it,"

"no-no way you could use 2 l-l-lost m-magic o-other then dragon slayer ?" Grandine say in shock

"want to see the proof ?," Lucy ask

"Could you show me Lu-chan ? Especially the Maguilty Sense," Levy asks of maybe beg I dunno

"sure Levy. Maguilty Sense activate link me to Jet, Droy and Levy"

a black tatto like a hand band appeared with a heart mark in the middle. Lucy pinch herself then Levy, Jet and Droy was feeling hurt

"you believe me now ?" Lucy ask

"yes, I believe you Lucy" Grandine said

"Maguilty Sense undo" Lucy chant

the black tatto disappeared. but 1 thing Lucy don't know Jet and Droy is coming to attack her. Lucy jump very high and chant...

"Ice make : Cage" Lucy shout at the 'cage' part

"hey Lucy you're not going to have the same stripping habit as Gray right" Cana shout

Macao, Wakaba and Master already get a very fatal nosebleed just thinking about it...

"Of course not," Lucy shout in embarrassment

"by the way where is Happy and Amy ?" Lucy ask Natsu

"oh they're on a mission with Leo,Virgo,Aries and Gemini," Natsu answered her

"aren't they supposed to have a new owner ?" Lucy ask

"just ask them when they come back," Natsu said answering her answer

"thanks for the info Natsu" Lucy said walking to the bar

"no prob" Natsu answer with a big smile

"that's the first real smile Natsu had after Lucy disappeared," inside the kitchen talking to Mirajane

"yeah I'm glad Lucy is back and Natsu is smiling again... She really is our guild sunshine, her smile brought us our happiness," Mira said gladly a bit whispering but Lissana could hear her

Leo : we're back Mira

the spirit and exceed was shock when they see they favorite Blonde was standing there... The exceed flew toward their favorite blonde until she almost fall, but Icy move fast enough so she didn't really touch the then her spirit were charging towards her but at the end she fell on top of Icy. Now Icy was unconscious because all the weight on top of him, when she and her spirit stand up she ask Loke...

"Loke why are you here ? Aren't you supposed to have a new owner ?"

"The spirit king appreciate you so much so, he don't want to kick me out of the spirit world again. He said, that if we want to join Fairy Tail it's alright so we go here and rejoin this guild," Loke answer and then told Gemi something and then Gemi s disappeared. When Gemi come back she brought all of the spirit Lucy had and other spirit to party then Loke shout

"Let's party for our beloved Celestial Spirit wizard that already come back," Loke shout and then everyone yell "yeah..."," I guess nothing gonna change in this guild ," Lucy said. with that they party all night then Lucy sent the dragon back to their realm

* * *

Lucy D : oh that training sure take a lot of my power

Natsu : that's your own fault

Lucy D : just forget it I want to rest... Bye Natsu

Natsu : hey Lucy you forget something

Lucy D : take care of it Natsu

Natsu : okay then follow her at twitter Grace_DragFilia her twitter name is Graciella Lindartono so bye minna


	13. S-Class Exam part 1

Lucy D : I'm tired

Natsu : why are you tired ?

Lucy D : I wrote my story all night long

Natsu : why do you wrote story at night ?

Lucy D : because I want to idiot

Gray : here they go again

Lucy D & Natsu : shut up ice princess

Gray : what did you guys call me ?

Lucy D & Natsu : Ice princess

Gray : you bastard I'm gonna kill you both

Lucy D : you guys cannot defeat me"Ice make Cage, Fire Dragon Phoenix blast"

Lucile : let's continue the story shall we

* * *

Igneel shout " where is Erza I want to have a match with her," "so this is the dragon who teach Natsu to use Magic eh..." Erza said in a bit mocking tone. Igneel said "I challenge you to battle with me in yesterday forest" Erza answered him with stern voice " I accept," The whole guild go to yesterday forest and start making bet. Natsu bet for Igneel, Lucy didn't bet at all and in a percentage Igneel 55% and Erza 45%. but in the end Erza win and the one who lose the bet pay the winner of the bet. Lucy healed them and then wait until Natsu done paying the winner. Lucy sent the dragon back to their realm then together they go back to Lucy house. They rest but Natsu sleep at the couch this time. the next morning Lucy, Amy, Happy, and Natsu go to the guild. He kick the door open and shout "Morning" Happy shout to "aye," the whole guild reply "Morning Natsu, Morning Happy." Lucy and Amy greeted them to "morning guys," "morning Lucy, Amy" whole guild reply.

Lucy walk to the bar while dodging every thing thrown at her. Amy almost hit by one of the table that thrown towards her. Lucy pull her in time before she get hit Lucy say to Amy "Amy be careful okay." Amy nodded afterwards Lucy scream " would you guys be careful when you're in the guild fight," sound more like commanded. "if there are kids in this guild they could get hurt you know," the whole guild regret what they done and say "sorry Lucy, you had a point there," "you guys better stay calm when I'm here if not I don't know what might happened," Lucy say more like an advice and dark aura surrounding her. "Y-y-yes Ma'am," the whole guild reply. Now they know why is Natsu so scared with Lucy. Suddenly Master announced who were the one to have a chance to be a S-class wizard.

" The one who got the chance to be a S-class wizard this year is :

- Natsu Dragneel

- Levy Mcgarden

- Cana Alberona

- Gray Fullbuster

- Juvia Lockser

- Elfman Strauss

- Freed Justine

- Wendy Marvell.

you need to pick 1 member of the guild to help you on the quest. But you couldn't pick the one who is already a S-class wizard they are :

- Mirajane Strauss

- Gildarts Clive

- Erza Scarlet

- Lucy Heartfilia

meet us in two week at Hargeon and good luck"

they start teaming up. Natsu with Happy, Levy with Gajeel, Gray with Loke, Juvia with Lissana, Elfman with Evergreen, Freed with Bixlow, Cana with Gemini and Wendy with Carla. After they done they go training with their partner.

time pass... 2 week...

now every candidate and their partner already at Hargeon. Wendy cast Troia at Natsu and and Gajeel. After the done Master was already at Hargeon with a big boat with Fairy Tail logo on it. When they aboard Wendy take a rest so her magic could be full again. Now they already arrived at Tenrou island. After Master told them what they need to do they go and pick a path. They all pick a path this is the path they take and their challenge

route A : Elfman & Evergreen vs Mirajane

route B : Juvia & Lissana vs Erza

route C : Wendy and Carla battle anyone from route D

route D : Loke and Gray battle anyone from route C

route E : Natsu and Happy vs Gildarts

route F : Cana & Gemini no battle

route G : Freed & Bixlow vs Lucy

route H : Levy & Gajeel no battle

on route G...

" Welcome guys, " Lucy say. " hi Lucy," Freed say continued by Bixlow, " it's time to fight again right, Lucy ?"" I guess so, let's start," Lucy say. "Fire dragons roar," Lucy attack them but they manage to run away. "Jutsu Shiki," Freed as aid as he make a rune outside Lucy a bit big but enough to stop her. "Good job freed," Bixlow said, "thanks," Freed say as he put in his sword. "You thought you have defeated me by locking me here don't you ?" Lucy said in a bit seductive start chanting something and the barrier is gone. "What the ?" Freed ask. "You guys are to slow re-appearing behind the both of them. "When did she gone ?" Freed ask. "I don't know but I think she is holding back," Bixlow answer. "now you know it," Lucy said then scream," Celestial dragon roar.." Both Freed and Bixlow fainted because of the attack. "oh my that was boring..." Lucy drag the last part. " now transport ," now they were at the camp side. "Mira... You here ?" Lucy shout. "I'm here Lucy," Mira shout. Lucy walk towards Mira then ask, "where should I put this two ?" "just put them at the bed,"

"thanks Mira,"

"no problem Lucy,"

" has the other done yet ?"

"they should have been done about now,"

"Hi guys," Erza said. "Hi Erza ," Lucy and Mira answer in sync. "Where's Gildarts ? ," Erza ask. " I don't kn.." Lucy sentence were cut heard they heard a scream at the east of the Island. In other word the east part of Tenrou. "Erza... You go to search for Master and Gildarts I will search what was the reason of that explosion. Mira you take care of Juvia, Lisanna, Freed and Bixlow. The leader of the Fire Dragon tribe, Sky dragon tribe, Iron Dragon Tribe and Celestial Dragon I summon thee Igneel,Grandine , Metalicana , Celestia," Lucy say.

Lucy POV :

The 4 dragon that I summoned were now in front of me. "is there anything we could help Princess ?" They say in sync. " please help me..."

* * *

Lucy D : curious what happened next ?

Natsu : hell yeah... And why do you just start writing and continue this story now ?

Lucy D : my book gone again but because I remember some of the details I wrote it here right now

Natsu : oh...

Lucy D : oh yeah Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me it belongs to MASHIMA-Sensei. I only have the character I create. Follow me at twitter grace_DragFilia. See you soon


	14. S-Class Exam part 2

Lucy POV

"guys I need your help... Please keep the other save.." I demand. "We will" after they answered they just go to where they would find the others. I was running to the east when I see Elfman and Evergreen fainted in front of a guy. I run towards Elfman and Evergreen and gladly they still alive. "What have you done to them ?" I growled as I spoke it in a very threatening voice. "oh me I'm just playing around with them... But it seemed that they weren't worth my time at all. They're to weak to be at Fairy Tail," that guy said."HOW DARE YOU TO INSULT MY NAKAMA LIKE THAT ... I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU BASTARD," I shout while growling and glaring daggers."So we will have to fight now. Let me introduce my self. I'm Rustyrose. Member of Grimoire heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. If I may guess the you should be the Celestial Maiden right ?" "You do know me.. So I don't need to introduce myself now. Now let's end this FIRE DRAGONS ROAR," I attack. When i see it it was looks like I already win then when I was going to the base camp. then what i see in front of me is that he already in front of me with a beast. the beast hit me, "arghh..." I yelp in pain. My back hit a tree. my body sore and then when he was going to finish me he do his speech, " oh my how embarrassing... the Celestial Maiden just fall before my eyes with only a hit from my Belcusas. now goodbye Celestial Maiden," after that i closed my eyes but my eyes were wide. i spit out blood. he stab me at my lungs. " good bye see you in hell," then everything go black.

Jessica POV

'somethings not right here' "hey guys I'm goin to the human world anyone want to join ? i sense great danger coming near Princess," i say. "we will come," Haru said with Yuki and Aki behind him. "but how do we go there ?" Aki said. "Force open the gate of course," i say."but that have a very big risk you know !" Yuki says. "but what do you think more important ? our Princess or our lives ?"I ask. "okay let's go," Yuki say.

Time pass...

"finally we could arrived," Yuki said with full of bruises. "let's go to tenrou island now at full speed we should arrive there in less then 10 seconds. now lets go." when they already arrived. My eyes were wide i smell Princess blood. "Guys lets go princess is in a big trouble. we need to heal her fast," I shout to the others following the scent. when i'm arrive i see the princess on the grass bleeding badly with bruise all over her body. "Princess..." I shout. I start healing her. when she wakes up i ask, " princess.. what happened to you ?" " i just caught off guard. that's all," Princess answer. she tried to stand up but failing badly."princess you shouldn't have moved for now. just rest we will handle all of this. Haru take care of the princess. Yuki you bring those 2 to the camp. and i will go to save the others now let's move," after i say that we all moves.

Haru POV

'wait Princess have mastered all main dragon slayer magic right ?' " princess ate the air to refill your energy because i know the other will need you," i encourage her. "good idea i never think of that," Princess answer. "i'll try to think of other to. by the way what element made your magic power increased much more then other ?" i ask. " i think it was Fire elemental or should i say blue fire," she answered. "i will search for some fire for you to eat princess wait here," i go to the woods searching for dry stick and then bring them back. when i came back i saw Princess helping Natsu with his battle against a girl with long black hair and a chubby guy. i guess that would be pretty hard if i think about it. "so you're the one on that island... what island again ?" Natsu ask. "its Galluna island Natsu," then princess sigh. so this boy is a total idiot like his father huh ? No I need to make as many fire as I could and help her to refill her energy. I start making the fire. Without a match or fire it really is hard. When I was able to make one I put it on the tree around them. The I shout," princess, Natsu ate the fire to refill your energy." "Thanks Haru I gladly appreciate it," she answer."There is no need for any thanks princess it's our fault you became like this," "don't think it like that Haru it's not your fault and tell the other about that to," "of course princess," and then I see princess and Natsu start eating the fire I create."Thank you for the meal," Natsu and princess said together. "Now let's Finnish this... Fire Dragon ROAR," Natsu shout follow by my princess ."Celestial Dragon ROAR," that chubby guy then block the attack then he say to the black haired girl," Ultear-sama just go I will take care or these pest." "I'm counting on you Kain," so the chubby guy is Kain and the black haired girl is Ultear. I better help them. But how ? I only could use some attack. Better let them do this. "Celestial Dragon Cosmic Destroyer," "Fire Dragon Crimson Lotus : Exploding Flame Blade."

Normal POV

they fight so hard but Kain was almost out of magic in the other hand Lucy and Natsu were just getting started. "you tired already ? how boring..." Lucy said in a lazy voice. "Let's finish this and go find the others," Natsu answer. "Sky Dragon Plasma Laser," Lucy shout attacking Kain with beam of light blue light. while Natsu,"fire dragon special technique Blue Fire Exploding Flame Blade," with that last attack Kain fainted. "Good job Luce," "you to Natsu. Now let's go find the other," with that they go and trying to find the other with their heighten senses.

(P.S. other place most of the battle just the same lets say that now it's the final round with Hades)

"Hey guys we need to finish this once and for all. So who want to help us to fight Hades ?" Lucy ask. with Natsu behind her. "We'll join you guys," Erza, Gray, and Wendy said. "Let's move out i have some assignment for the Exceed to do," Lucy said. "what's our job Lucy ?" Happy ask..

* * *

Grace : curious what happened next ? and just wait if you're curious.

Natsu : soon the crazy part begin :3

Grace : is that really what you thought ?

Natsu : yep.. and PLEASE follow her minna so that i could stop hearing her complaint

Grace : you BAKA

Natsu : just follow her already nothing bad going to happened right ? follow grace_DragFilia . and vote please poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=375368


	15. Mating have done it self

"Your job is to bring the Exceed with you and make the ship couldn't move. you know why," Lucy said. "and now move out," Lucy continue with her hand signaling to follow her. They walk to Hades ship and ready to attack. Lucy told the others to keep an eye on everything. When they were already in they just saw Hades mocking them. " welcome Fairy weakling I supposed you don't deserve to be here..." he mocked then laugh. " no you're wrong," Lucy challenged back. "Oh really then I'll do this..." Hades said waving his left hand then he chant something that couldn't be heard and then Wendy disappeared only leaving her clothes behind. "Wendy !" All Fairy Tail member there shout. "I'm here guys don't worry.. That's what she said," Horologium said on the ceiling of the ship. that's a relieve and thanks Logi," Lucy said. "No problem Lulu," Horologium said dissapearing and leaving Wendy falling from the ceiling with new clothes. "let's battle now. Gate of the Lion, Maiden, Ram, Scorpion, water bearer, twin, goat i open thee Leo, Virgo, Aries, Scorpio,Aquarius, Gemini, Capricorn," Lucy shout. Her spirit all arrived. "Long time no see Lulu," Aquarius said with a kind smile. "Long time no see to Aqua nice to see you happy now. And long time no see guys... If we win this battle then we will party all night in the dragon world again. You guys wanted it right ?" I ask them. "Of course now let's go.." Lucy's spirit answered. "Now let's end this," Lucy shout Making Erza and Gray froze. Lucy and the other start to attack but nothing work so Lucy decided. "It's time to use that isn't it ?" Lucy then took off her hand band, earrings, ribbon, and her both of her boot. "what are you doing Lucy ?" Natsu ask. "Letting all my magic power out," Lucy answered. Then Lucy powers increase almost the seccond she took off her magic barrier. "No way this kind of magic ? It's not supposed to be here ... Who are you ?" Hades ask. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia the owner of dragon realm," and then Lucy moves as fast as light and going behind Hades in 2 second. She kicks him hard in the back of his head and Lucy start chanting

OH MAGICAL LIGHTS...

COME TO MY REACH...

HELP ME TO DEFEAT THE DARKNESS...

PULL OUT YOUR EXISTENCE...

GIVE ME THE POWER...

SARANE KUNAIREA...

After she done chanting on the room there were so many bright light floating around and then Lucy said," Natsu... Roar now."Natsu who understand what she meant shoot Hades with his fire dragon roar. His fire roar was fusing with the bright white light his flames color change to gold. The fire hit Hades directly. Hades who think who can stop it was burnt and Fairy Tail won. "We...we did it g-guys," Lucy stuttered then faint. She fall to the floor with Natsu trying to run as fast as he could to her. "Lucy wake up... Lucy..." Natsu said a bit shaking her. "She's fine Natsu don't worry she's only s fainted because of low magic," Erza reminded. "Yeah that's right flame brain," Gray agreed. "Thanks Erza, Stripper, " Natsu said while carrying Lucy on his shoulder. They go back to the camp. We told everything to the other and got the truth about the spell Lucy uses. It was kind of a top wizard saint could do with a hard time. And in the count that w the council was watching Lucy would became famous for that. The Exceed has go back to the camp with Lucy things that she left there. What she left there were her magic barrier. Mira put it on Lucy and change her clothes.

Lucy POV

'where am I ? And why do I wear this dress ?' I thought when I see my self walking in a green field with a white dress."Lucy," I hear from the back but that voice.. 'I feel familiar but who's voice is that ? ' I turn my head back and see a long green haired girl with a princess gown."who are you ?" I ask her. "So you don't remember anything about me huh ?" That girl said. "Do I know you ?" I ask. "Don't you remember me I'm your friend in the past ! Erika Ouka... I am Erika Ouka Lucy-chan..." She said. 'Wait Erika,Erika,Erika oh yeah that girl' "Erika-chan I miss you... Why did you disappear ? I cry for your leave everyday until my mom seal my memory about you!" I said happy. "It's okay Lucy-chan you will meet me at the GMG 5 years from now bye I'll see you soon," Erika said. "Bye Erika-chan," I waved at her then she waved back and after a blink I wasn't in the field again but inside a tent. "ugh..." I scowled after feeling my sore back. "Everyone Lucy's awake now," Mira shout from the tent. "Mira ?" I ask. She just answer with a humming sound. "Could I have a glass of water and something with fire or ice ?" "of course be right back," she answer and leave the tent and go to the kitchen. "Lucy is a man," I heard a voice and of course it was Elfman. "I'm a girl Elfman," "we're glad that you're better Lucy," Erza said. "Yeah, this Flame Brain over here couldn't stop walking in the same path while worrying about you and make a big hole in front," Gray continued pointing at Natsu. "Lucy my child are you alright ?" Master ask me. "I'm fine master," I answered back."that's good and where do you get the spell of Sarane Kunairea?" master asked me. "Oh that spell I read it in a book then start using it in a big battle tout this is the first time it works though," I answered it calmly. "Don't you know what level was that spell ?" Master ask. "No," I answered plainly. "it was the top magic. It was lastly used by Lena Heni at the age of 50 but you ! You just create a new history my child," Master said," and it's was hard even for the top of the 10 wizard saints." "Oh ," that's all I could answer. "Here you go Lucy flaming barbeque, frozen meat and some water," Mira said entering the tent. "Thanks Mira," "you're welcome," she answered back putting my food on my lap cause I only sitting in the bed. "Itadakimasu," I said and start eating politely. Before I completely done I hear a roar. My eyes were as wide as saucers now. "no it couldn't be..." I said. Then I run and see what I don't want to see. "oh no.. why is Acno here ? he wasn't supposed to be here," i panicked. at the shore the other have made a circle and linked their hands together. Natsu and Levy ask me to join hand with them but instead i say to the dragon slayers, " you guys hold Acnologia back for a while and i will do something to prevent our destruction. the other stay doing magic combining," i say. the dragon slayers go to try and holding Acnologia back and i start to chant

OH... THE MIGHTY SKY...

PLEASE LEND ME THE POWER...

OPEN THE PORTAL TO THE SACRED WORLD...

I AM THE RULER OF THE DRAGON REALM...

I OPENED THE PORTAL TO DRAGON REALM...

After i'm done chanting a portal opened above my head and 9 dragons go out from the portal and held Acnologia and drag him into the portal. "there you are Acno we've been searching for you for years now.. now it's time to bring you back to our realm," Grandine said in her dragon form and forcing Acnologia to go into the portal. it have been going on arround 1 hour and it has seemed to drain my energy and i know that i was sweating buckets and Acno is almost going in... " we better be fast guys Princess Lucy doesn't seem so well," Haru said. oh God thanks for making him realizes it. "okay 1 last pull and he's in just keep holding up Princess..." Yuki said encouraging me. "I-i will and p-p-please be fast..." i stuttered holding up my magic. when they done i whisper to Natsu, " I need you so come with me," then i pick him up and shout, "we'll promise that we'll be back just wait for us Minna..." i said. i bring Natsu to the portal and landed on the ground. and suddenly i cough. i know that this is the side effect of that spell but I don't know that I will cough out blood... "Lucy... Lucy... You okay ?" Natsu ask. Not with only slight worries he was very worried. "I-I'm okay," I answered. "Don't Lie Lucy.." Celestia said from the back. "What did she lie about ?" Natsu ask. "that spell was created for dragon ruler yes she is one but that spell should only be used when she have mate. If not all of her magic would drain and she will die," Celestia said looking down while clenching her knuckles. "Isn't there any way to save her Celestia ?" Natsu ask slightly angry and worried. "There is only 1 way... You need to mark her as your ma..." that's all I heard before my limp body and my consciousness go away and everything black out.

Natsu POV

"There is only 1 way... You need to mark her as your mate so that her magic and yours will be balanced and help her magic to recover," Celestia said when I was seeing Lucy I saw her eyes closed. "Oh no we're to late... " Celestia said. "no we're not she's still alive she still have her heart beat," after I say the I bite Lucy neck crook and leaving a red mark on her neck leaving some scales to appear slowly around the mark and I see Lucy face getting better by the seconds that passed. I'm glad you're alright Lucy. "You guys rest for a while we will take care of Acnologia for now you both need some rest to recover your magic power," Celestia said. "Okay,"I answered. "Yuki you bring King Natsu and Queen Lucy to the Castle and them come back here to fight Acnologia until their magical power full," Celestia demanded. "Of course," Yuki answered and is that really Yuki ?

* * *

me : how's the story guys ? And sorry for not updating or something. It's because of school. Again. And hope u like this chapter


	16. coming back to Fairy Tail

They now have reached the castle and then Yuki said," King please just ask those maid where is your room and the Queen and they would show you the way. And tomorrow you go to the place where the others battle Acnologia and help the Queen to seal him away. And for now just rest," Yuki said. "Okay thanks," Natsu answer and go to the maids."if our guess are right then you must be King Natsu.." One of the maid with brown hair and a light blue light with a mid thigh maid dress said. " yes I am king Natsu," Natsu answered. "Please follow me," that's all the maid say before leaving. Natsu follow the maid until he reached a big door with a golden handle with celestial constelation on it. "Here is your room my King. I hope you and the Queen could rest well," the maid said before start to leave away and then she continued," please feel your self at home King," then she continues to leave. After the maid are not on Natsu sight anymore Natsu goes in and put Lucy on the bed then he go takes some short shower put his vest on the desk with his scarf and go to sleep. Before he go to sleep he whispered to Lucy," good night Lucy, sweet dream." The only thing could be heard were Natsu and Lucy's breathing and Natsu's snore.

the next morning ...

Lucy has woken up from her sleep. She was now walking to the kitchen. When she go to the kitchen to find something to eat she finds a note

King Natsu when you wake up

please bring Queen Lucy to the

battle field we only could handle

Acnologia for a night please be fast

~~~ CELESTIA

After Lucy read this she grab 2 bread and start waking Natsu up. When he wakes up Lucy throw one of the bread she was holding to Natsu and she eat one herself. "Come on we need to go to the battle field as fast as we could," Lucy said. Natsu bite the bread while puting on his vest and scarf then he start chasing Lucy on the corridor. Lucy uses her senses to know where she first come in. Natsu was catching up fast behind her. Lucy then start to smile and fly when she sees a very big door that were used to go in and out of the castle. After that she flew high. When they were in the corridor Natsu has managed to catch up to her and then she grab him and flew. Now they were flying to the battle field. When they reach it Lucy shout,"star formation start." After that every dragon there with high speed go to their post and then Natsu ask Lucy,"this spell isn't dangerous right ?" "yes Natsu, it isn't dangerous. Dont worry okay," then Lucy go to her post with Natsu standing between her and Igneel. Then Lucy start to chant...

Oh the power of heaven...

help me to seal the darkness away...

when the light start to shine again...

no more pain would be feel...

SEAL AWAY THE DARKNESS INSIDE THIS CIRCLE...

HARUKA NO KAZOKU...

After the chant the circle that was made with dragon and the rulers of the dragon realm shone so bright that they couldn't see anything. After that when the light go down Acnologia couldn't be seen anywhere. But then Lucy start to fall. That spell toll the magic much on her then the other. Natsu that were standing 10 meters away start to run for her cause he has realize his feelings for her when he marked her. when he reach for her she was smiling. "We did it... Acnologia is now sealed away..." Natsu start to smile on his mate recklessness but that one was weird though Natsu usually the one who was reckless. After that Lucy and the others were walking to their own home. After a bit of Lucy magic recover they throw a party for it all night. All the dragons have gather in the dragons meetings hall to crown Lucy and Natsu as the new king and queen of the dragon ruler. "Bow to our new ruler... Bow to Queen Lucy and King Natsu..." Celestia shout as the dragon start to bow rapidly. They were all happy but Lucy and Natsu couldn't go back for at least 4 and a half year to continue recover all of Lucy magic to the fullest.

Lucy POV

today is the best day ever... I wish I could see all of my friends... I hope they're fine though... I wonder what are they doing right now...

Mira POV at Fairy Tail guild with 3 year time pass

since Lucy and Natsu go away the guild was always silence Erza have mental breakdown, Gray stop stripping, Juvia stop addressing her self as a 3rd person and stop calling Gray Gray-sama, the guild never get rowdy anymore. Wendy never came out of her dorm without Romeo around her and Happy always with Amy no one will be out of the radar of 1 m and if so they will became crazy trying to find others. I wish you go back soon Lucy, Natsu we really need you. Even you guys have an effect on Laxus and Gajeel please.. Please go back soon.

in the dragon world normal POV

Lucy and Natsu were training their dragon slayer magic. Now they already master about 20 dragon slayer elements and have twins with 2 different gender. They were 1 and a half old now their name are Nashi and Shisu Heartfilia Dragneel. They both was with Yuki and Jessica playing while their parents are training for their upcoming battle with released Acnologia. 7 of 10 seal have been unlock soon Acnologia will go out and attack the others again. Soon they would go back to earthland with much more mature figure. More mature then before. Lucy and Natsu have developed new kind of Dragon Slayer magic it was lava elemental. They have been practicing it when they had time. Lucy have made mist elemental and Natsu have gravity dragon slayer. They both have created many magic attack together their magical power have been times 20 they will soon be added to the top. Soon they will go back to where they belong.

1,5 year later...

"finally we could go back..." Lucy say." yeah finally... how long have we been trapped here ?" Natsu ask." that's not the problem anymore let's go.." Lucy say. Lucy bring Nashi to her open arm and Natsu hold Shisu hand. "Where are we going mom ?" Nashi ask her mother of course. "You soon will see it. Sweetheart," Lucy answer. "Open the portal to the magical world... I opened the portal to earthland..." Lucy chanted. "You all ready ?"Grandine ask. "We're ready alright see you soon Grandine," Natsu said grinning happily . they go through the portal just to see the Fairy Tail building have been destroyed. "What happened ?" Lucy said Hiding her mouth with her free hand. Makarov now was walking towards them."it happened when it was night my child.. No ones injured so just calm down..." He said calming his come back children. "This is like the Phantom Lord accident all over again.." A stray of tear escape Lucy's eyes. "Sabertooth did it.." Gajeel said entering the conversation. "It's not a problem right now.. We need to repair this before the grand magic games start.." Makarov said. "I will handle the repair Master.. Time arc Magic Reverse..." The guild start to rebuilt it self Lucy start sweating never knew how big is the guild before. "You okay Luce ?" Natsu ask. "I'm okay Natsu just a bit more and it's done," Lucy answered back. When she's done she fell back sitting and trying to catch her breath. "Thank you dear.. For repairing the guild," Makarov said. "No problemo Master," Lucy answered back. "By the way who was those 2 kids that was with you ?" Master ask. " oh they are our kids," Natsu said. The whole guild that just come shout," WHAT ? WHEN DID YOUR WEDDING HAPPENED ?" " we never had one..." Natsu said plainly. "Dragon slayers only need to mate to proof that they were theirs. So we only Nate with each other," Natsu Said still plainly no emotions showed. "Kyaaa..." Mirajane has fainted in her own world. "Master could we talk ? Privately ?" Lucy ask. "Of course" Natsu, Lucy, and Master walk to masters office. "Soon he would arrive.. Here at magnolia..." Lucy said inside masters office. "But you said you've sealed him..." Master said wide eyes. "Dragon couldn't be locked forever gramps," Natsu frown. "it would come on some months. Now.." Lucy said.

* * *

Cliff Hanger ! I think ?

me : I'm bored...

Natsu : what did u do all those times ?

Me : in the count of almost fainted several times on my leadership training many...

Natsu : wha... how ?

Me : to tired

Natsu : okay just rest then

me : thx

Natsu : minna follow her if u piTy her okay...

me : no... No...

Natsu : guess she have a bad dream about leadership training... Follow her on grace_DragFilia


	17. New problem for the dragons

"no way," Master was totally shocked to hear this. "but could we join on the GMG this year ? i want to meet my childhood friend," Lucy asked. "Of course Lucy," Master then go out of his office and stood on the railing. "the one who i call please go to the stage... Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Dragneel, Erza Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, and Romeo Conbolt." after all of them go to the stage Master continues," the 6 people i called will be joining the GMG and Romeo as a replacer if someone was badly hurts or something. and don't worry about your kids Bisca and Alzack will take care of them." "we will do our best master and we will go to train now.. you guys go to pack we meet here 1 more hour," "Hai," Lucy and Wendy say while the boys said,"okay" they go to their own house to pack except Natsu and Lucy.. they go to eat buy some new clothes for Nashi and Shisu, bought them some food buy some ice cream and other things. "it almost an hour now Natsu let's go back," "let's go i know we could beat Erza single handed now but i don't want to see her death glare anymore.. u know what i mean right.." "yeah," Lucy replied then they go back to the guild. when they arrive they haven't seen the other so they go in and search for Nashi and Shisu. "Nashi.. Shisu..." Lucy called. Nashi and Shisu who were sitting with Raven (Gray and Juvia's kid *katakana レイブン 。フルバースた* ), Luna (Erza and Jellal's kid *Katakana ルーナー 。ファーナンドズ*) and Akio (Gajeel and Levy's kid*Katakana アキアウ 。レドフォックス*) run to their parents,"Mama..Papa.." they both run towards their parents."we both have a gift for u want to see ?" Lucy ask. "we want to, we want to," both of them has their eyes sparkling. "close your eyes and turn back.."Natsu said. they do what Natsu said and then Lucy and Natsu pull out 2 boxes each. Lucy and Natsu open the box that revealed a Necklace with a dragon pendant. Lucy held a light blue one with Nashi's name written on it and put the necklace around Nashi's neck and Natsu held a red one with Shisu's name written on it. then he put it on Shisu's neck. and then Natsu and Lucy opened the other box to revealed a black hand band with Fairy Tail Logo on it. they put it on Nashi's and Shisu's hand. "done... you guys could open your eyes now..." Lucy said. "It's so pretty thanks Mom... thanks Dad.." both Nashi and Shisu said in the same time. "are you going to keep us waiting any longer Flame brain... Lucy... " "Sorry guys," Lucy said then she tell her kids,"u guys know where to find us right.." "mama and papa going to train there ?" "yup" Natsu said. "bye kids don't be naughty while we're gone.. u guys just ask Nashi and Shisu if you want to meet us but someone must accompany u," Lucy said catching up to Natsu who already run ahead of her. And then Raven ask,"what does your parents mean ?" "You'll see," that's all Nashi and Shisu could answer. Now they were on the front of the guild. "Where are we going to train ?" "What about the dragon realm ?" "Good Idea Natsu..." "Okay then now I will prepare the portal..." Lucy then chant something that wasn't really audible to normal ear and her mouth couldn't being seen to a rip in the space opened. Then Lucy said, "after u guys." Then everyone go in with Natsu going in together with Lucy. When they arrived they were on a field with many healing medicine. "Grandine..." Lucy called. "What is it my queen ?" "I want u to tell the other dragons to train the other with their elements and let Erza train with Jade okay.." "Of course my queen," "after that bring them to the castle at 7 pm we will have some feast again..." Lucy said with a tired sigh. "Where are u and Natsu going Lucy ?" Erza ask. "We want to train our new lost magic and magic and study new one..." "Okay then see u guys later" then they sapperated.

Lucy POV

we were going to the usual field where we usually train our magic. "ne... Natsu what magic should we train now ?" "What about god slayer and demon slayer.." "Good idea Natsu... We need to fight him soon anyway," my smile turned into a frown. "Yeah we need to train our magic To fight him..." Natsu said knowing my concern. "Let's do god slaying magic first. But what element ?" "Sky is a good choice right?" "Yup let's train" Lucy summoned her key wheel and pull out 6 red keys she shout,"I OPEN THE THE GOD OF SKY, FIRE, CELESTIAL, WHITE, SHADOW AND IRON I SUMMON THEE HARUKA, BLAZE, SUIKO, SURIO, KURO, SORA," with that 6 person was standing in front of Lucy. 2 girls and 4 boys. "Could u guys train our god slayer magic ?" "Of course Lucy you're one of the best key handler we ever been taken with. And I suggest u train demon slayer magic after this," Suiko said. "That's what we've been planing.. To battle him..." Lucy start to frown again. "We will do our best to help you Lucy and soon I could meet Chelia again right ?" Haruka ask. "yes u will meet her soon Haruka," "how about we train right about NOW," Natsu was very bored now even if he had change he is still lack of patience. "Okay let's start. I will train with Haruka and Suiko first," I said." I will train with Blaze and Sora," Natsu said. "okay theN me and Surio will just going around the palace," "okay" that's all I answered before we all start to train.

Wendy POV

'I wonder where we are..' "Wendy don't think to much or we'll make Remora wake up" "huh ?"that's all I could answer. "To late Igneel have think to much and he was thinking loudly in his mind. And this cute girl over here thinking cute thing so I don't mind... She thinks about love then Romeo," me and Romeo blush hard at this "training with her lost dragon, and then where are you guys going to go. But Igneel he thinks about food then Natsu then food then Grandine and he forget that he need to train Roma," Remora said. Wait ? Roma ? Isn't it supposed to be Romeo ? And I see Grandine slightly blushing"how many times do I tell you Igneel you need to remember people names correctly... It's Romeo not Roma !" Grandine scold Igneel after she recovered from her shock but there are still some blush visible. "I'm sorry Grandine I didn't mean to!" Igneel said begging for mercy. I see Grandine sigh and she said" let's just go now" we all continue our journey. We are now on a place with a big and very pretty waterfall in front of us all I could say is,"this place is so pretty Grandine..." and I hear the other say wow in a very distant voice. "Now let's train ," I hear Grandine say in a rush... "Yeah we don't have much time before it's their turn to come.." Igneel continues. "I totally forgot about those Two ..." Jade say. "who are this two that u guys keep talking about ?" Romeo ask."Grandine !" then Gray, Erza, Romeo and Wendy look back to see Nashi and Shisu running towards them. "Prince, princess what did we told you about traveling alone ?" "It's dangerous and we should never do it alone until we reach 16," "they remember but not following it didn't they ? " Grandine ask in her mind "you already know why ask ?" "Memora did you teach those two to read people minds ?" "He did..."Nashi said in a sing a song voice. "Memora ! come here you stupid !" Memora was scared as hell now he run away with Grandine running to chase him and is nearing him. "you guys didn't really being taught by Memora didn't you ?"Igneel said then being continued by Shisu "since when are you so smart Grandpa ?" "what did you say Brat ? " "you heard me already," " Waah... Grandma ! Grandpa is so scary !" Shisu said between hiccups, sobs, and cry. "Igneel you're going to pay for making Shisu cry !" Grandine Shout running on an unpredictable speed. "waa... Stop it Grandine... we need to train..." I cried out in a silent voice. "you're right Wendy... Jade, Icy, Igneel, let's train them right now i bet Queen and King won't be happy if we didn't," Grandine said. "what about us ?" Shisu ask. "Celestia will take care of you guys," Grandine said. "Grandine you should be fast now we only have 3 hours left before we have to go back," said...

* * *

i will try to update as fast as possible but don't mad if it could be delay for a long time and thanks for the people who like this story. the followers and favorites have making me try to update as fast as possible so thank you guys


End file.
